


Five Times Don Lied to His Family

by gwyneth rhys (gwyneth)



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: 5 Things, 5 Times, Gen, Lies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-29
Updated: 2006-08-29
Packaged: 2017-11-29 19:51:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/690794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwyneth/pseuds/gwyneth%20rhys





	Five Times Don Lied to His Family

For barkley, 5 times Don lied to his family.

1\. The window was never proven, and his parents wouldn't even have known about it if Charlie hadn't run into the house flapping his mouth, shouting that "Don broke the window" and waiting like a happy executioner for Dad to lower the boom on Don. He denied all responsibility (every kid in the neighborhood had been playing ball that day), and took it out on Charlie later when their parents went out to dinner.

2\. He always told them that it was an injury. It was easier to say that than to make a confession about how he knew he would never make it to the show, that the best he could hope for was a farm team and while that might have been satisfactory to some, it wasn't to him. Not with the genius kid brother. If he told them that he knew he would never get where he wanted to go playing ball, where he was driven to go, they would try to shore up his confidence. That was the last thing he needed -- well-meaning pity. 

3\. Everyone still thinks it was an amicable breakup between him and Kim. Charlie has his suspicions now that he's met her, but he knows better than to ask Don.

4\. Once, his dad asked Don where he disappears to on such long weekends, and how come he never seems to get time off from the job except on those long weekends he takes occasionally? Don said he doesn't go much of anywhere, just turns off all the phones, watches TV, forgets about the ugly world he lives in. But if they ever tried to get into his apartment, they'd find out he was gone. Wherever Billy Cooper is holed up, whether in some rickety motel chasing a fugitive or the barren apartment he calls home in Arizona now, that's where Don goes. It's worth the subterfuge. 

5\. He told his mom that everything would be okay. That the doctors knew what they were doing, that treatment was advancing every day. He told his dad that he hadn't minded coming home to help care for her. They both knew he was lying, but they wanted to hear it, anyway, and if he said it enough, Don might believe it, too.


End file.
